<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lowe’s Garden Center x Reader by toastywattpad (ToastyBagel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591373">Lowe’s Garden Center x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyBagel/pseuds/toastywattpad'>toastywattpad (ToastyBagel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in which you fall in love with various hardware store garden centers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lowe’s - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, you fall in love with a fucking building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyBagel/pseuds/toastywattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>read the title pls<br/>do it<br/>read the title</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>You/Lowe’s Garden Center (Lowe’s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in which you fall in love with various hardware store garden centers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lowe’s Garden Center x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked into your favorite place on earth:</p><p> </p><p>The sign above you was dark blue and read "Garden Center". You sighed. You loved this place, it was bae.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at all of the plants.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmmm" said Y/N, as you looked at all those planty bois.</p><p> </p><p>You thought for a second that they might be staring into your soul, but then remembered that Lowe's Garden Center would never betray your love.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi" said the garden center to Y/N.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning" said Y/N to the garden center.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you doing today?" Asked the Lowe's Garden Center.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just looking for some flowers." Y/N said sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of flowers?" Asked the Garden Center.</p><p> </p><p>"A L L</p><p>O F</p><p>T H E M" Said Y/N as you inhaled every single plant in the garden center.</p><p>You are the plants now.</p><p>You have become the Lowe's Garden Center.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what the fresh fuck was this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>